The invention relates in general to measurement devices and in particular to a new and useful height measuring instrument.
A similar height measuring device is known from German patent No. 31 09 856, in which the measuring force can be adjusted independently of the position of the measurement site and the position of the carriage relative to this and is constant over the entire measurement range. In order to achieve these basic requirements of the known height measuring device, the output of the drive motor is connected to a magnetic field coupling, which has an extremely constant moment of slip. Once the measuring pin presses against a measurement site with sufficient measurement force, the magnetic field coupling slides through, while the motor continues to run and the coupling secures the measuring pin at the measurement site. Hence, the measuring force is of course independent of the height of the measurement site. The particular measured quantity is to be read off between the carriage and the stanchion.